


A Taste of Paprika

by Cheion



Category: Captain America Civil War, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Feels, But it's more major than minor Wanda/Vision, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Cute, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Food, Food Issues, Happy Ending, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vision cooks for Wanda, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, cute couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheion/pseuds/Cheion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A failed cooking attempt leads to surprising revelations and results. Fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A First Taste of Paprika

**Author's Note:**

> Little spoilers for relationship, but that's all. This is my first venture into fluff and my first fic for Marvel so comments and criticisms are appreciated :) 
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Marvel. I'm just a fan whose brain was screaming SHIP SHIP SHIP! when Vision was cooking for Wanda. Don't sue me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A failed cooking attempt leads to surprising realisations and results.

Vision stared mournfully at the pot of bubbling bolognese.

"I really thought it was paprika."

Wanda bit back a chuckle, shaking her head in amusement at his crestfallen face. "Vision, you would do good to have someone guide you in cooking." She gazed at him, placing a hand over his. "Nonetheless, I am very touched by your efforts to lift my spirits." 

Vision blinked back at her. "I do wish to cook for you, Wanda. Will you be my tutor on the strange herbs and spices in this kitchen?" He gestured to the tabletop, where dozens of powders of various colours sat in tiny porcelain bowls.

Wanda shook her head. "I myself am not a chef. But...whatever you put inside that pot, it is definitely _not_ paprika." She allowed her eyes to scan the table, and spotted a dish of bright red powder near the pepper shakers. Reaching out, she picked it up and handed it to Vision. " _This_ is paprika. Spicy, sweet, and _very_ fragrant."

"Spicy and sweet," Vision repeated thoughtfully. 

"That's right," Wanda nodded. She took the plate back from Vision and placed it back on the table.

"Just like you are," Vision said softly.

Wanda froze, the plate in hand clattering to the table. "Excuse me?" 

"I think you're spicy and sweet, just like paprika," Vision smiled shyly.

Wanda continued to stare at him. At her astonished gaze, his smile faded. "Did I say something wrong? I'm terribly sorry if it was offensive. I really didn't mean..."

Before he could complete his sentence, Wanda started laughing.

This time, it was Vision's turn to stare. He had never seen her laugh before. She was always so guarded with her feelings, never letting anyone inside. He had a feeling he was one of the rare few granted the privilege of seeing the side of Wanda she rarely let out. As Wanda continued to laugh, he felt something pull his lips upward, his eyes twinkle in a way they never did before. He felt his heartbeat quicken, his pulse race, as a strange feeling of joy and _something else_ fluttered in his heart. Before he knew it, he was joining in her laughter, all hints of the stress and tension they had endured the past few weeks vanished and forgotten.

When they finally managed to compose themselves, Wanda took Vision's hands in hers and gazed warmly into his eyes. 

"Thank you, Vision." 

Vision smiled back at her. "I should be the one thanking you, Wanda."

Wanda felt her smile grow wider. 

_Spirits lifted._

Indeed, they were. 

They stared into each other's eyes for several long moments, allowing their eyes to speak what their mouths and words would not. 

"Wanda?" Vision started, breaking the silence.

"Yes?" 

"May I call you my paprika?" 

Wanda laughed once more, her laughter like music to his ears. And when her answer came, it was just the words he wanted to hear: "Yes, yes you may."


	2. A Second Taste of Paprika

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda feels alone at the end of Civil War. Luckily, Vision is there to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally intended to leave this as a one-shot, but I couldn't help but write something more about them XD 
> 
> Really overwhelmed by the view/ kudos as I've never received so many before; thanks so much to everyone for reading this fic of mine! I'm really honoured and glad you liked it~
> 
> Hope you will enjoy this chapter as well :)

Wanda sighed. It had been a week since Steve had rescued them from that underwater prison, but she still could not shake off the memory of the cold manacles that imprisoned her. 

She supposed she should have been happy. T'challa had found them a place to stay, and she was grateful for his help... But sometimes, as she stared at those dreary walls, a part of her felt it was no different from that prison. As if she had not left at all.

Strangely enough, her thoughts never left Vision. A part of her knew that part of the distress she was feeling came from how badly she wanted to see him again.

And how it might be long before she had the chance to do so.

Wanda sighed once more. It was almost 8'o clock— two hours after the others had gathered in the hall for pizza. She couldn't bring herself to join them though, and thus requested to be alone.

A soft tapping from the windows interrupted her thoughts. Turning around, her jaw dropped as she stared.

And stared.

_Vision?_

She blinked. _Am I dreaming?_ But she was not, and he was there, floating silently outside her window. He waved at her, and gestured toward the locks. Finally coming to her senses, Wanda quickly strode forward and unlocked the windows. "Vision! What are you doing here?"

"I thought you might be lonely," he replied, landing softly in her room.

"But what if someone saw you? It's not safe for you to be around..." Wanda asked worriedly. As much as she was pleased to see him, she doubted the governments would have forgiven the Avengers just yet. As far as she knew, they were still wanted criminals.

Vision laughed. "You forget I'm not quite human, Wanda. There are ways I can travel without being detected. Tony helped too, by hacking the government's satellite systems to make sure I wasn't being followed."

It took a moment before the implications of what he said sank in.

"Stark knows? That loud-mouth knows?" Wanda asked. _Oh dear God please don't let that be true._

"Yes," Vision nodded. "He suspected ever since the day the I got... _distracted_ in battle, and confronted me about it. I could not lie."

Wanda groaned. _Stark, if you dare breathe a word, I'm going to kill you._

Her eyes must have taken on a murderous hue, for Vision laughed. "Don't worry, Wanda. I told him exactly what is on your mind now."

Wanda glanced at him questioningly.

"I told him I'll smack him to the moon and back if he breathed a word," Vision replied casually. "I think he got the hint." 

Wanda blinked, then laughed. "You learn the art of threatening quickly!"

Vision chuckled. "That's not the only thing I learnt..." Reaching into the folds of his cape, he pulled out a red lunch box. He ran his hands over the smooth surface for a few moments before handing it to Wanda. "This is for you," he said shyly.

Wanda curiously took the tin from him; it was warm to the touch. Unlatching the locks, she pried off the cover.

There in the box lay a generous portion of freshly cooked pasta with meatballs and bolognese.

She almost dropped the box. 

"Vision! This... this..." her voice trailed off.

Vision reached up with a hand and rubbed the nape of his neck. "I would like to apologise for my tardiness," he said apologetically. "I would have visited sooner, but although I got my spices right, I burnt the meatballs the first few times."

He had even artistically arranged the meatballs to form a heart. A lump formed in her throat. 

_Oh, Vision. Only you would apologise for doing something so sweet as this._

"There's nothing to apologise," she finally managed. "This... this is really sweet, Vision. Thank you. Thank you so much." 

Vision smiled. "Anything for you, my paprika." 

Wanda smiled back. The pain in her heart was starting to melt away, replaced with a warmth that only he could bring.

Their gazes met. Wanda took a step closer to Vision, as he did he for her. They drew closer, until their faces were almost touching, enjoying every moment of being so close with each other. Vision pulled Wanda into an affectionate hug, and she responded by resting her head onto his chest. The red box of warm pasta and bolognese lay nestled in between them, the fragrance of paprika surrounding them.

And unbeknownst to the two, the rest of the Avengers watched on, smiling, through a gap in the door.


	3. A Third Taste of Paprika

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision and Wanda keep each other warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told myself the 2nd chapter wold be the last, but this idea came to mind and... I couldn't help it hahaha. This would be the last though.  
> I know they're getting kind of OOC with each chapter :( I can't quite grasp their dynamics, but I tried! Hope you like it! :) 
> 
> As always, comments are always appreciated~

"Where are you taking me?" Wanda laughed. 

Vision had wrapped a thick jacket around her as he levitated them both off the ground. "It's a surprise."

Wanda felt his strong arms around her frame, the little breeze a gentle touch upon her cheeks, as they soared high into the air. It was her first time flying, but she felt no fear. 

They flew for a distance before he stopped, landing softy on the ground. 

He led her a few steps forward, and Wanda became aware of the crunching snow beneath her feet.

"You may now open your eyes." 

When Wanda did, she couldn't help but gasp in awe at the sights before her. The land was a vast expanse of the purest, whitest snow untainted by the touch of humanity. Ice formations too perfect and smooth to be molded by man rose up from the ground towards the heavens, and snowflakes fell gently from the sky. But that was not what took her breath away— no, what caused her eyes to widen and all words to leave her was the sight of the dancing auroras in the sky. Lights and layers of violet, blue and turquoise laced and streaked across the sky in a perfectly choreographed formation, bright and clear against the black canvas of the darkened night.

The two stood in silence, drinking in the sights before them.

"It's beautiful, is it not?" Vision asked softly.

"Yes," Wanda smiled, turning to face him. 

He gave a tender smile in return, reaching out with a hand to brush aside a stray lock of scarlet hair that had fallen on her face. "It's still not as beautiful as _you_ are." 

Wanda blushed, then laughed. "You're quite the charmer."

Vision simply chuckled. "You really need to laugh more."

Wanda smiled, taking in the ruby skin on his face, his all-too-human eyes. Her heart fluttered involuntarily.

"I'm happy when I am with you," she said sincerely.

"As am I."

A cold zephyr caressed her cheek, and he noticed a small shiver run through her body. Deftly unhooking the golden cape that flowed behind him, he wrapped it around Wanda as she opened her mouth to protest. But for the second time that night, words eluded her when she realized just how warm the cape made her feel.

"Vision?"

"Yes?"

"What you said about others seeing me the way you do...I have no need for that." 

He gave a puzzled frowned. "Why is that?"

Wanda reached up with a hand, cupping his face in her palm. "You are more than enough."

Vision smiled, a warmth spreading over him. 

Warmth like the flavors of ripe peppers and sunshine.  


Warmth like paprika. 

They continued to stand side by side, the silence stretching comfortably between them, each enjoying the mere presence of the other by their side.

Around them, a chilly wind began to pick up. But wrapped safely in his golden cape, she did not feel cold.

And with her beside him, neither did he.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank everyone who has read my story, especially those who have commented and left kudos.  
> Thank you for your support! It has played a big part in inspiring me to write two more chapters after the first :)


End file.
